


Pecado

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si esto es un pecado, bienvenido seas Infierno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pecado

Si esto es un pecado, bienvenido seas Infierno.

Si es un pecado besar sus labios, si es un crimen recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, si está mal amarlo con locura... no me importa arder en el fuego eterno.

Si es pecado ver sus ojos azules, si es delito hundirme en su interior, si es abominable decirle al oído "te amo", si soy un monstruo por dejarme llevar por esta pasión... Ho Lucifer, no me importa encontrarme contigo pronto.

Si es pecado estar juntos, si es una fechoría tomar sus mano entre las mías sin temor, si es un crimen este amor... Padre, lo siento, pero he pecado con fervor.

Si todo lo que hemos hecho, lo que hacemos y lo que vamos a hacer mil veces sin dudar es un pecado atroz, bienvenido seas Infierno, porque soy el más devoto pecador.


End file.
